This invention relates to tools to conduct seminars and other group activities.
There are many situations that require display of personal information. Examples include broadcasts of seminars or meetings to individuals. One particular example is a presentation conducted by financial services firms for individuals to review an individual's financial portfolio. Such a presentation is used to present to customers information about their portfolio. Conventionally, such a presentation is conducted either in a face to face meeting with the individual where either a paper copy of details of a portfolio are presented or possible where the details are displayed on a computer monitor, such as viewing financial statements on-line.